


The Banshee of Beacon Hills

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Pack of Beacon Hills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Vision, Jealousy (minor), Multi, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: She heard grunts and screams the closer she drew to the water, but when she arrived, she still couldn’t see past the whipping winds and all-consuming snow. She sighed in frustration before marching forward, ignoring the way several strings drew taught around her. She knew her gifts would allow her to ignore some of them, but when she neared the waters edge, lake frozen solid, she tripped and landed hard on her knees. Looking back for the branch so she could silently curse it, her eyes widened at the arm peaking out from under the snow. It was fair with long, red painted nails. The wrist was what stopped her dead. There sat a tattoo: to circles surrounding a triskelion. Her fingers instinctively flew to the identical tattoo she wore behind her ear.“Erica?”---Can be read alone, but you should probably read the other parts of the series to get a good grasp on what's happening/what has already happened in the story/world





	The Banshee of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't ready to sleep, and one person asked for Lydia next, so here it is. This may be the last part in the prelude to the series, unless you guys want to see a few more character-related fics. Just let me know who, if you do! Please feel free to leave a comment with any critiques, concerns, questions (i try to answer those) or general statements you might have! Please enjoy!!

Lydia furrowed her brow as the wind shoved through her window like an unwelcomed intruder. It banged obscenely against the door to her room, and instantly, she’d known what this was. After years of being a Banshee, she’d learned to recognize the signs of a Vision. She also had learned how to turn them off, so if this one was breaking through her mental barriers, she was really supposed to see it. On shaking legs, she took a few tentative steps towards the door. With an eerie feeling rolling in waves down her spine, she pulled the door open to the preserve. She stepped through, letting the door disappear behind her. Snow stung her bare feet. A storm raged around her. A kind of blizzard that Beacon Hills shouldn’t be seeing. Even if they were more northern, they were still in California. Lydia felt a string pull taught around her chest, drawing her further into the dense wood. She’d recognized this path, though. This is the path that led to the lake.

She heard grunts and screams the closer she drew to the water, but when she arrived, she still couldn’t see past the whipping winds and all-consuming snow. She sighed in frustration before marching forward, ignoring the way several strings drew taught around her. She knew her gifts would allow her to ignore some of them, but when she neared the waters edge, lake frozen solid, she tripped and landed hard on her knees. Looking back for the branch so she could silently curse it, her eyes widened at the arm peaking out from under the snow. It was fair with long, red painted nails. The wrist was what stopped her dead. There sat a tattoo: to circles surrounding a triskelion. Her fingers instinctively flew to the identical tattoo she wore behind her ear.

“Erica?” Lydia asked digging through the snow, only stopping when the snow was no longer white, but red with only a slightly-stained blond tuft of hair breaking out from mess. One of the strings holding her disappeared. With that realization, she followed the strings, searching for others. Boyd. Isaac. Allison. Liam. Scott…Jackson. His eyes were open wide, unmoving even as snow covered them. Lydia bit back a sob and tried to steady her breathing.

“DEREK, NO!” Lydia’s head whipped back to where she heard the fighting.

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted, fear bleeding into her voice.

“Stiles, get out of here!” she heard Theo roar. She knew Stiles wouldn’t leave. Not when a string, strong as an alpha clenched around her heart. It grew weaker. She assumed Derek’s power must have passed to Theo. Lydia trudged her way through the snow as the storm began to pick up even more. She marched on, determined to see what was coming. Determined to see what could bring down the Hale pack, but as soon as she got close enough to see Theo and Peter, they were flung back. She marched on, but when she saw Stiles kneeling on the ground, chest ripped open, her own heart cracked.  
…  
She woke up with a banshee wail, hearing all howls answer, she continued to wail until Derek burst through her window, shattering glass on his way in. “Lydia!”

“A-Alpha,” Lydia answered, sobbing softly. One look at her face told Derek all he needed to know. Lydia’s mom burst in, a glass of milk and honey in her hands for her throat. Lydia was grateful, but slightly perturbed at the dirty look her mom shot Derek. Jackson quickly followed, but it was only when Stiles and Allison arrived separately that she truly let the tension bleed from her shoulders.

Allison was at her side in an instant which Lydia was eternally grateful for. Stiles and her had practically been at war when the Council decided it was better off without Argents, but it was good for the huntress, the banshee thought. She seemed healthier now.

Stiles had given Derek a quick kiss and was in deep conversation with Jackson who kept glancing at her, worried. He probably told Danny which would be embarrassing next time the two of them got together, but the hacker was just as good at catching his boyfriend in a lie than any wolf.

“Lydia?” Derek asked softly, drawing my attention from where my two ex-boyfriends were whispering to each other. Stiles was probably complaining about not having had coffee yet if the fond quirk was any indication. It didn’t quite reach his eyes, though. He was worried. Oh, right.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked Derek, earning silence from everyone who had begun mumbling between themselves.

“What did you see, Lydia?” Lydia didn’t miss Stiles clicking his voice recorder on, or the way Theo’s eyes narrowed, ready to scrutinize her every word. She left nothing out, having learned the hard way what withholding for someone else’s sake cost. Even when the others flinched, she described in vivid detail everything she saw, heard, and smelt.

When she finished, Stiles and Theo exchanged a look and nod. The human approached her and said quietly, “Why don’t you get some sleep, huh? We’ll stay here if you want, but you need some rest after that scream. Theo and I won’t start looking into it without you and Danny, I promise.”

Lydia just nodded, asking Derek and Allison to stay with her until she fell asleep. Her best friend and her alpha. With their strong presence nearby, she easily fell into a restful slumber.  
…  
Stiles was a fucking liar. She stumbled downstairs the next morning to find him and Theo with piles of books coming through them while they cuddled up on the couch. She just rolled her eyes and continued towards the kitchen past the puppy pile that held most of the rest of the pack and even Allison (she noted that last bit a little smugly). The only three members left she saw when she entered the kitchen Derek and Liam where staring at their coffee cups genuinely pouting, clearly indignant at the fact their mates were looking very cozy on their couch. Scott, however, had an enormous grin covering his face as he watched the two grumble into their coffee.

“Must say, boys. You’re mates are looking awfully cozy together,” Lydia teased. She knew that’s just how Theo and Stiles researched together. They started off on their own, and eventually Theo would need Stiles to translate a word, and rather than take the book, the boy would just drape himself across Theo and read from wherever he landed. This time it seemed his head ended up in the Chimaera’s lap. 

Liam growled loudly, but Derek placed a calm hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Derek glared up at her. “I will spit in your coffee.”

“Don’t be such a sourwolf,” Scott chided earning a low growl from the alpha. Scott just snickered. Derek hated that nickname from anyone but Stiles.

“I’m in a pack of children,” Lydia sighed, moving around Derek to pull down three mugs, filling two with coffee and setting a teapot on for the other. She took the mugs and fixed them the way Stiles and Theo liked them, that being completely no additions for the former and literally everything for the other. She handed them off to Scott to take to them as she didn’t feel like hearing their apologies and how “we were totally gonna wait, but I had the books in the Jeep, and…” yeah, she’d have killed the pair of idiots. 

“So?” Liam asked. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much,” Lydia answered with a small smile, “I’ll probably go shatter some metal at the warehouse later to get rid of all the death I’ve been feeling, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“Just try not to bring the whole warehouse down,” Derek said before grinning, “again”

“I swear, you make a building collapse with your voice one time,” Lydia feigned anger, earning an honest chuckle out of Derek. She was so proud of how far he’d come. How far they’d all come… Of course, the death of the therapist that helped most of them certainly didn’t help with the whole healing process. She hoped those two were related. This “great one” on top of another big bad… she didn’t even want to think about what might happen.

“Stiles says to stop whining and come help them,” Liam said.

“Theo, tell Stiles to shut up. I’m making myself some tea,” Lydia said flatly to the air, chuckling to herself as Stiles mumbles of indignation were repeated to her by Derek who was holding in a laugh himself. Liam wasn’t as kind, his laugh eventually waking the rest of the pack.

Lydia looked around giddily as the pack started milling about, outright giggling as she saw Jackson carrying Stiles over his shoulder and plopping him down in front of the stove while Scott found the pancake mix.

“Do your job, pack mom,” Scott grinned.

“I’m not Pack Mom! I have a dick! Derek can attest!”

“I’m not attesting to anything, wifey,” Derek leaned down to kiss his mate, but Stiles stopped him.

“I will withhold sex for a month.”

“He has a dick. I attest fully,” Derek sighed as if it was the hardest thing in the world to say.

“Good boy,” Stiles cooed before silencing Derek’s protest with a long, languid kiss completely ignorant of his friends pretending to gag around them. She locked eyes with a smiling Jackson, and she met it with a grin of her own. A grin which promptly fell as his shining blue eyes reminded her of the vacant, unseeing ones from her vision. For the first time since mastering her powers, Lydia Martin was terrified.


End file.
